Family United
by Harpiebird
Summary: Hermione learned that she was related to Dean and Sam. A week later they parted again that is until Dean and Sam found their father a month later. The truth about what they are, are about to be told. Sequel to Middle Child.


**Family United**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger learned that she was related to Dean and Sam Winchester. A week later they parted again that is until Dean and Sam found their father a month later. The truth about what they are, are about to be told.

**Notes:** Hermione is 25, Sam is 23, and Dean is 27 – which are all their real ages as of May 2006. I based Hermione's birth year to 1980 instead of 1979 because I didn't realize '79 was her real birth date until I went to The Harry Potter Lexicon and that wouldn't work for her being the middle child.

**Timeline:** Takes place after Middle Child and the episode Shadow but with an alternative ending - the Daevas have yet to attack John, Sam, and Dean.

**A/N:** Written for the _Crossovers100_ (LJ Community) prompt 24: Family. Told you I would make a sequel! **Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed Middle Child.** This probably won't be as good as _Middle Child_, just to warn you. I gave it my best shot. I may or may not write a sequel to this one, I'm still not decided. If you have any suggestions for the sequel then please suggest them in a review and I shall read them and my muse will decide to write them or not.

Just to tell you I do not remember where they were staying or what the apartment looked like. I made it up.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**Dedicated to** the reviewers of Middle Child!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger sighed and rolled over again, staring sadly at the alarm clock. She was beyond tired but she couldn't fall asleep. She would have drunk a sleeping potion but she didn't have any ready since her nightmares from the war had become bearable. She finally realized she probably wouldn't get to sleep tonight so she got out of bed and headed towards her small kitchen.

After the war she had received a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Literature, the department which kept all the magical books much like muggles did with their libraries. It also was the place where any magical books were published through – no matter of the genre. After she worked there for a few months and received enough money, she moved out of her parents' house and into a flat located close to Diagon Alley. It was small but perfectly comfortable for one person and it felt like home to Hermione. It had a small kitchen, a combined room for the den and dining room which hosted a small muggle television and her favorite couch her mother gave to her, and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms she changed into a library of her own. Full of muggle and magical books, and an arm chair Ron and Harry had gotten her for her twenty-first birthday.

Hermione boiled water on the stove, and as soon as it was ready turned it off and went to get a mug, milk and a tea packet. She made tea then, and was about to take a sip of it when the phone suddenly rang. "Bloody hell!" She grimaced in pain as she set down the cup and grabbed a napkin and wiped the tea off her nightgown. The phone rang again, which brought Hermione's attention to it. She glared at it.

"This better be good," she growled, "its three o'clock in the morning!"

She picked up the phone, "Hello? Hermione Granger speaking."

"Hello Hermione! What's up?" asked a man's voice. She glared at the wall in front of her in confusion.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Hermione asked, "And you better not be someone selling something! It's bloody three o'clock in the morning!"

"Whoops, sorry about that. I forgot about the time differences. It's Dean." The man stated, revealing it was her older half-brother Dean Winchester.

"Dean, why are you calling me?"

"You mean you're not happy to hear from me? I'm deeply saddened." Dean stated, Hermione could tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice.

"I'm sure you are. It's not that I'm not happy to hear from you. It's just been a while, and usually Sam's the one who calls… and at a decent hour too," Hermione stated. She frowned as a thought came to her. "Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. But we had news that we thought you might want to know. " Hermione sighed in relief.

"What news?"

"We found dad." Dean stated plainly.

Hermione was quiet for a minute, unsure of what to say. But she managed to say something, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just peachy… and he found out about you. We didn't have time to tell him before--" He broke off what he was about to say. "Anyway, he already knew about you. I don't know how, but he wanted to talk with you."

"He does?" Hermione was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and we were kinda wondering if you would come and visit us again?"

Hermione nodded to herself, and smacked herself in the head realizing he couldn't see her. "Sure, where are you guys?"

"We're in Chicago, Illinois. When do you think you could get here?"

Hermione smiled as she realized she would be able to get there within a day thanks to the fact that there was also a Wizarding city located in Chicago which meant that she would be able to arrive there using the Floo Network. "I can get there within a day. Where should I meet up with you?"

"I guess our motel; it's called the Orion Sky Motel. We're in room 10."

Hermione grabbed a pen and wrote it on a notepad she always kept near the phone. "Okay, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Good-bye," Hermione stated before she hung up the phone. She glanced at the address and sighed.

- - -

She took a cab to the Orion Sky Motel. She thanked and gave the taxi driver the money for the ride before it drove away. Hermione stood before the motel and breathed in deeply. She was scared to say the least. She was about to meet her biological father. Which was something that didn't calm her even though she knew from Sam and Dean that he wasn't so bad and that they would be there with her.

She breathed in deeply and started walking to the correct room. She reached the door within a few minutes and knocked on the door before she could think. The door opened a few minutes later, revealing a disheveled Sam Winchester with cuts on his face.

"Sam!" shouted Hermione fretted, dropping her bag. "What in the bloody hell happened to you? Are you alright!? Dean said you were fine!" She grabbed him and made him lean down enough for her to inspect his wounds.

Sam laughed softly, "Hermione, I'm fine, they're nothing."

Hermione frowned, "They are not nothing. This one looks really deep… are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam stated, getting out of Hermione's clutches and reached down and grabbed her bag. "Come on, everyone's in the kitchen area."

"Did you get them checked by a doctor?"

"Yes," Sam stated after he walked towards the small kitchen. Hermione glared, she knew when someone was lying. She was an expert now thanks to Harry.

"No you haven't… I'll look at them for you. You shouldn't leave them untended." Hermione stated, while Sam looked at her with surprise.

"You sure? You're not a nurse, or a doctor."

"No I'm not, but I studied under my nurse while I was at school. I know more then enough." Hermione stated truthfully. She had been Madame Pomfrey's apprentice, learning enough so she could help her during the war with the wounded. However, after the war she couldn't stand it any longer and left the medical business and went to work for the Ministry of Magic.

"She's right Sam, you should let her take a look at them." Hermione turned around to find who spoke. It wasn't Dean, she knew, so she figured it was John Winchester who had spoken. He wasn't too bad looking, old but still young. She could see that he had aged under stress and stood with strength. He had soft brown eyes much like her own, and had short dark brown hair that was longer then Dean's but much shorter then Sam's. Unlike his sons he had a beard with that had small patches of gray.

Hermione gulped, "Thank you, sir."

Before John could say anything Dean entered the room at his father's side smirking. Like his brother he had a cut on his face as well, which caused Hermione to gasp. "Dean! What the hell did you two get into?" Without another word Hermione went to her older brother and checked on the cut near his eye. Unlike Sam's it wasn't as deep thankfully. But she still was worried. "What happened?"

She stared in Dean's eyes darkly. He glanced nervously to his dad and Sam. "Nothing, Sammy and I just got into a fight, that's all."

She glared, glancing between the two brothers. "I have a very strong feeling you two are lying to me and I don't like it. But in case you aren't, haven't I told you no fighting!" Hermione scolded in her Professor McGonagall voice, which made Dean and Sam grimace and John smile.

"Do you want some tea?" Sam asked, trying to distract Hermione. She frowned but nodded.

Dean smirked and walked back into the tiny kitchen which when she entered had enough room to have a small table that fit two people. John and Dean stood up away from the table, while Sam set down Hermione's tea at the table where she sat. Afterwards he sat down next to her.

It was sort of an awkward moment after that; Hermione had no clue how to start the conversation or how to say anything at the moment. What was she supposed to say anyway? _Hello you have a daughter that's a witch?_ Hermione highly doubted they would believe her or think she was sane after that.

As she glanced up into the others eyes, she realized she wasn't the only one that did not know what to say. As she moved to set down her cup, her wand hummed softly. Her eyes opened wide, remembering why she had charmed her wand to do so. During the war, Professor Flitwick discovered a charm that would be able to be cast upon a person's wand that would allow the wand carrier that danger was near. And by the fact that it caught the other's attention, Hermione believed that danger was _very_ close.

"What is that?" Sam asked first.

"I think we have something else to worry about," Hermione stated standing up, taking her wand out of her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, looking at Hermione's wand. He stood tense, ready for a fight. John and Sam followed suit, although they were slower at becoming suspicious of Hermione.

"Dean… it's my wand. I'm a witch; I was going to tell you later. When I knew you wouldn't think I was insane, but there's something very close by that's dangerous." Hermione stated, glancing around the room, first at her brothers and father and then to the walls and windows. Her wand still tingled in her hand.

However before anyone could say anything else, John was thrust back into the wall. Sam and Dean flew into opposite walls. Hermione got thrown into the wall next to Sam. Holding her head as if that would stop the pain, she went to Sam to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine! Dad! Dean!" He yelled over the pounding in his head, that was when John started screaming in pain as he was slashed by something invisible.

"SAMMY! Light! Get light!" Dean called from across the room as he tried to stand back up only to be slammed back into the wall. Sam tried to reach his bag filled with supplies, but he was slammed again when he tried to move.

"I can't get the bag!!" Sam yelled to his brother, panicking as he heard his father scream in pain.

"Sam, is light what kills this thing?" Hermione asked hurriedly as she reached him, thanking the powers that be that she wasn't getting smashed back into the wall like Dean and Sam had been.

"Yeah… the only thing," Sam stated, and before he or anyone else could say or do anything Hermione shouted a strong light spell, which brightened the room to almost pure whiteness. John's screams died as the creatures disappeared in moans and shadows.

As the lightening spell dwindled, but still was lit, Dean and Sam made their way to their father. Hermione stood up, having her wand at the ready. She looked over to her brothers and father. Unsure of what to say exactly or do, Hermione stood guard, ready to cast the spell again if the current spell wouldn't hold. Her spells lasted longer, but they would still disappear soon.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Dean asked half shouting as he reached his father.

"I'm fine… a little bruised, but fine," John stated, wincing.

Sam turned away from them, relieved that they were alright. He saw Hermione holding her wand, looking scared and strong. After making sure Dean and John was fine, Sam stood up and walked towards his sister.

Hermione saw he was coming and when he reached her, she let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding. "What were those things Sam?"

"Daevas," he stated simply. "The shadows are the only thing that can be seen, they're demons that can be destroyed by light."

Hermione nodded, trying to think if she had ever heard the name before.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm fine; I've been up against much worse. That's not what troubles me though… what the bloody hell do you guys do that those demons tried to kill you guys?"

"We hunt things," John Winchester stated, as Dean helped him up. "Supernatural things… like demons and ghosts."

"What about witches?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Never hunted one before… at least not one like you, the others were ghosts that wanted revenge or that sucks out souls." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood, however his attempt failed. Hermione frowned at him.

"Alright so you are all supernatural hunters?"

"Yes," John, Sam, and Dean stated at the same time.

"Okay then," Hermione stated, turning away to think. Sam laid a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to them.

"How are you a witch?"

"Magic, as I'm sure you all know, has been around since the beginning." Hermione started, "witches and wizards were born within normal non-magical humans that we wizards call muggles. Since the execution of witches, the Wizard world became secret and the magical creatures in the world were hidden from the muggles. However, magical children are still born within muggles and are invited to study and train their magical abilities in boarding schools once their eleven year olds. I was invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland, which was the closest school to England."

"That's why you said I wouldn't have heard of it." Sam stated, remembering his conversation with her at Jenny's house when Dean left them. Hermione nodded.

"So you didn't inherit it?" John asked, wondering if this was the reason the yellow-eyed-demon went after them.

"No. Well, it's possible that maybe someone in my family might have been magical. But that doesn't have to be the case." Hermione explained, "Even some Magical couples have children that are known as squibs, people who are born from two magical parents but have no magical powers. But generally Magical children inherit their abilities from their parents."

Hermione wasn't sure what else to say, and neither did Sam, Dean, or John. They were quiet for several minutes before Hermione realized she could heal their cuts and bruises now with her magic. She smiled up at Sam who was the closest to her, he smiled back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she stated, bringing her wand to his head where it was bleeding. "It's just a quick spell to heal and close the wounds." She pointed to his the wound and whispered a spell. The wound quickly stopped bleeding and closed. Sam lightly touched it, smiling.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome..." Hermione stated, moving to reach John. He had the most wounds on his face and arms. She quickly repeated the spell over each wound and they healed.

"Thank you, Hermione," John stated, letting a smile out at his daughter. Hermione nodded her head, smiling softly. She got up and went to Dean and repeated the same spell over his wounds.

"Nice trick," Dean stated, with one of his smirks.

"Thank you," Hermione stated smiling at him. There wasn't thinking but black and blue bruises on her, which made her sore, but she couldn't heal them.

John stood up, Dean went to help him. "I think we should rest, it's been a long day and I think we should be well-rested just in case those things come back."

Sam nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"What if those things come back?" Hermione asked, softly.

"They shouldn't be coming back anytime soon. It takes awhile for them to heal after being hit with light." Sam explained. "Besides, you knew they were coming in the first place, not sure how, but you did so we just have to be prepared for just incase."

"I have my wand charmed to hum if something dangerous is near." Hermione explained.

"Great," Dean stated. "I want to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah… Hermione can have the bedroom. Dad can have the couch's bed, and Dean and I can sleep on the floor." Sam stated which caused both Dean and Hermione to frown.

"That's unfair! I don't want to sleep on the floor!" Dean whined.

"I don't need the bedroom. Really. One of you should have it. I don't need a bed, I'm fine; I wasn't the one who got hurt before." Hermione stated, trying to reason.

"It's the least we can do, Hermione. You should sleep in the bedroom. It's comfortable there." Sam stated, reassuringly.

"No, I think John should take it. He was attacked worse then any of us. He should rest there." Hermione stated, causing John to shake his head.

"The couch bed is fine for me."

"No it isn't," Hermione argued. "I really think you should rest in a nice comfortable bed. The couch bed won't be comfortable."

"Fine," John stated, walking towards the bedroom. "Let me know if you need me."

"Right," Dean said. After John closed the door, he rubbed his hands together and looked at both Sam and Hermione. "Now, who's getting the couch bed?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "You can have it, Dean. I'm perfectly content with the floor."

"Perfect!" Dean stated, he ran over to the couch and pulled out the bed. He grabbed the blanket and pillow for the bed and fixed it up before pulling off his shoes and socks. He lay down in bed, "Night!" He yelled to them before covering up and turned over.

Hermione glanced up to Sam who shook his head in embarrassment and amusement. She let out a laugh.

"You sure about sleeping on the floor?" Sam asked, as he went to the closet and pulled out a few blankets and extra pillows.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides, I can configure something into beds for us." Hermione stated, taking the extra pillows from Sam.

He looked at her and grinned. "Really?"

"Yup," Hermione said, and turned around to plop the pillows on the floor. She grabbed two fake flowers and laid them out on the floor far apart. She backed away from them, and pointed her wand at the first flower. She quietly whispered a spell and the flower grew large and formed into a white plain mattress. She repeated the spell again to the other flower, and it formed into another white plain mattress only this time it was a tad longer then the other one – a perfect fit for Sam's tall figure.

"Awesome," Sam stated, plopping down on the mattress. Hermione threw him a pillow and grabbed one for herself. He handed her a blanket which she thanked him for.

She slipped off her shoes and socks and moved underneath the covers and found a comfortable position to sleep on.

"Good night Hermione," Sam stated, yawning.

Hermione smiled at him, "Good night Sam."

-

Hermione woke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Turning over in bed so she faced the ceiling she breathed in deeply. As she brushed away hair that was in her face, she felt a lot better – very well rested. Hermione sat up in the bed she had configured and looked around. She spotted Dean snoring away on the couch, and Sam beside her was still sleeping although silently unlike his brother. She smiled fondly at them before she made her way out of the bed. Once she stood up she stretched and looked around to find the bathroom. She saw it was near the kitchen and began to walk over to it, carefully side stepping Sam.

After going to the bathroom, Hermione walked towards the kitchen to get some food that had awoken her. She stopped at the doorway and found John Winchester, her real father, putting the rest of the pancakes on a plate. He turned towards her and let out a small smile, which she returned.

"Hungry?" he whispered, and she nodded. He turned back and took another plate and put some bacon and pancakes on it. He retrieved a fork and knife for her from the drawer before handing the plate and utensils to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, whispering as well, taking a seat at the small table. "I'm starving."

"Me too," John revealed, smirking as he sat opposite of her at the table. She smiled back at him before digging in.

They were silent for halfway their meal before John started a conversation. "How is your mom?"

She looked up at him in surprise, she hadn't really expected that question to ever come up, however she answered him anyway. "She's doing alright, she still pretty depressed from my dad's death, but she's doing pretty well."

"I'm sorry," John said, and he didn't mean just about Billy Granger, he meant about everything – not being there, not knowing about her, etc. Hermione smiled softly.

"I know," she stated. John smiled sadly in thanks before pushing away his plate.

"I have to go, before the boys wake up." John revealed to her as she took her last bite of her pancakes.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "What? They just found you." Silently adding,_ I just found you._

John sadly nodded. "I know that, but I can't stay with them. The demon that we're tracking, the yellow-eyed-demon, knows I'm close to killing it and it's trying to distract me by going after the boys. I can't be with them, it's too dangerous. I'm too vulnerable when I'm with them. They won't let me go, so I have to go before they wake up."

Hermione could see his pain in his eyes as he spoke, she nodded sadly. She wasn't sure what to say but she understood his reasons.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Hermione, but could you please let them know this?" John asked, quietly.

"I will, I promise." Hermione answered solemnly.

"Thank you," John said standing up. He grabbed his and hers plates and threw them out in the trash. He moved towards the table again and grabbed his bag from underneath it that she hadn't noticed until then.

Hermione stood up, and walked in front of him. "Please, _please_ be careful."

He turned towards her, and let out a small Dean-like smirk, "Always."

Hermione let out a small sad smile. "Call us if you need help or in trouble."

"I will," John stated, and before he could do anything else, Hermione hugged him. He didn't do anything for a moment, having not expecting it, but he returned the hug. She breathed in his coat's smell of ash and dirt and sniffed sadly. He kissed her forehead before letting go. Hermione stepped back quietly, with a small smile gracing her face. _She's beautiful,_ John thought as he smiled fondly at her, _just like her mother._

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as John made his way to the front door of the room to leave.

As she heard the door to quietly the front door close, she silently promised she wouldn't leave her two brothers this time and return to England. She wanted to learn more about what they grew up doing and more about her brothers.

And more importantly, she didn't want to leave them.

**THE END.**


End file.
